Campingwhat could go wrong?
by FireEMT86
Summary: Re-vamp of Season 3 Episode 10: Huaka'I Kula. Danny isn't shot in the arm. He is more seriously injured and it's a race against time to save him, Steve and Lucy. Please review and enjoy!


Danny hears rustle in the leaves and realizes that it should be Steve and Lucy coming back.

"Get the kids back, Danny…Come on get them back," Steve eyes Danny and motions for the kids to get back.

"Come on kids, get back," Danny motions for them to get back, "Steve…" He was cut off by another man.

"All right I want all your weapons and cell phones and throw them on the ground," the man demanded motioning to the ground.

The troop leader asked the kids for their cellphones and threw them on the ground, "they are little girls they don't have weapons." She stepped back and shot a glance at Danny.

"Ok there, I have no weapon," Danny motioned as he threw his cellphone on the ground with the others, "now here are my car keys, my car is at the end of the trail, take and leave."

"DON'T MOVE!" The man moved his gun to Danny, stopping him in his tracks, "now Mr. Survivalist I lost something in the jungle and you are going to help me find it."

"Ok, ok, you and me Ron, we are going to go, just me and you," Steve moved towards the gun yielding man, "Lucy go stand with the girls."

"Oh no! She is going with us, I don't trust you," Ron said tightening his grip on Lucy's shoulder, who was crying.

"Ron, don't do this, just take the car," Danny again attempted to get Lucy safe from this man and he moved forward, but this time he was stopped by a pain in his abdomen. He could feel his knees giving away and could hear screams, but they seemed to be miles away. He tried to fight the cloud in his eyes as he connected with the ground. He blinked rapidly, breathing hard and screaming with pain.

"DANNY! Danny, can you hear me?" Steve asked running to his fallen partner, putting pressure on the wound, getting a grunt from Danny.

"Te've? Hurts. The girls?" Danny groaned.

"They are safe, I'm going to get you out of here, I promise." Steve said knowing that was a lie.

"Alright let's go Rambo," Ron said sticking the gun to the back of Steve's neck.

"At least let me get him into the shed," Steve motioned with his head the direction of the supply shed.

Ron hesitated, "fine hurry up…you all are going too." He pointed the gun at the Aloha girls.

Steve eased Danny up and helped him over to the shed and laid him down, he elicited another groan form the blonde hair detective, "Alright buddy, it'll be ok." He wiped the detective's hair out of his eyes. Danny was going into shock and there was nothing Steve could do about it. He made sure that everyone was safe inside the supply shed before he turned to Ron, "he needs help Ron."

"I don't care, now move," Ron pointed the gun again at Steve, "lock it up."

Steve turned back, hoping he would see Danny alive again and shut and locked the shed. Him, Ron and Lucy then went on their journey to find Ron's missing item in the jungle.

Danny tried to sit up, but was forced back down by Madeline, the troop leader, "hey stay still. How you feeling?" She asked wiping away the sweat from his eyes.

Danny just groaned and reached for his daughter Grace, "Ace? Dan..no…loves…you…"he breathed out groaning in pain as lights flashed in his eyes.

"I love you too Danno," Grace stayed grabbing his hand and squeezing, hoping for a squeeze back only to realize Danno lost his fight to stay awake, "Madeline? Danno needs help," Grace said frantic.

"I know sweetie, I know, "Madeline stood up and started pacing, the floorboard below her squeaked, rattling the detective back to consciousness.

"Floor…loose..pry..dig," he struggled, withering in pain.

Madeline found a tent stake and called for some of the other girls to help her. He pried the board up and sent one of the girls under to dig her way out, hoping it would be in enough time for the blonde detective.

In the Jungle Lucy and Steve followed Ron deeper down the trail, "you know Ron if he dies, I will kill you."

"Yea yea, just pray he lives. Now keep moving," Ron said waving his gun again.

"You doing ok Lucy?" Steve asked giving her a drink of his water; she nodded her head as she drank, "ok good, stay behind me."

Steve and Lucy continued to follow; "ok now we go up here about two miles, that's where it's at. Now move Steve."

"Whoa, Ron, in 1.5 miles it's a dead end, the bridge is out," Steve stopped moving in between Ron and Lucy in case Ron got trigger happy.

"Move, Mr. Survivalist, you can't trick me that easily. We are going that way," Ron said stammering over his words.

Steve shrugged his shoulders and trudged up the unstable hill. Lucy in tow then Ron.

Back at camp the girl that Madeline had sent under the shed had made her way out and opened the door, a cheer came from the girls, "Danno? Danno we got the door open, now we can get you help." Grace tried to rouse Danny but to no avail.

Madeline ran to the cars to find that none of them would start, "dammit!"

"Madeline! I found the cellphones; I can get one of them to work with the motherboard from this one and the battery from this one." One of the girls excitedly said. Madeline approved and went back to check on Danny.

"How's he doing Grace?" She asked kneeling down next to Grace and her dad.

Grace shrugged her shoulders, "he hasn't woken up. His pulse is fast and he's breathing slow."

"Ok, do you know who we can call?" She asked Grace. Grace wrote down Chin Ho's number and gave it to Madeline, refusing to leave Danno's side.

Madeline went back and found the phone was working; she dialed the number Grace had given her hoping it would work, "Lieutenant Kelly?"

"Oh thank goodness, lieutenant. My name is Madeline and I am a troop leader for the Aloha girls and there has been a terrible accident, "Madeline paused.

"Whoa, whoa, slow down miss. Is anyone hurt? Where are Steve and Danny?" Chin motioned for Kono to follow him to the smart table so they can track a location.

"Steve is with this guy who had a gun and so are Lucy and Danny. Oh. God, Danny, he has been shot," Madeline panicked as she went back to check on the downed detective.

"Ok, we have your location, we are sending help and I will be there soon too ok. Madeline, stay calm if anything changes let me know, ok?" Chin and Kono turned and headed out the door.

"Grace, how is he sweetie?" Madeline asked walking back in the shed, "I called your Uncle Chin and he is on his way." She moved to check Danny's pulse and the wound, the detective was still unconscious. As she touched the spot above the wound where she had bandage he let out a groan and started coughing, spitting blood up in the process, "Danny, Danny it's ok. We got you. Help is on the way." Madeline soothed.

Danny at this point was shivering, so Madeline knew that an infection was setting in and she hoped help would arrive soon.

Back in the Jungle, Steve, Ron and Lucy just found what Ron was looking for, a small black pack. Steve had not questioned what was in it. Steve helped Lucy into the tree where it was stuck, "ok Lucy when you grab it and you climb down, run. Don't stop and don't look back. Okay?" Steve eyed the young girl as he hoisted her up; she shook her head and climbed.

"That's it Lucy, that's it, keep going," Ron egged her on. He didn't realize Steve had moved behind him, ready to strike when the time was right.

She grabbed ahold of the bag and started her decent and when she reached the ground, Steve pounced on Ron and wrestled with him, he managed to get the gun away from the maniac. Out of the corner of Steve's eye he saw Lucy disappear into the Jungle. He got up and pointed the gun at Ron, "Don't move Ron."

He hoped that Lucy had managed to run into some help or hide somewhere until him or Chin or Kono found her. He didn't realize that another gun wielding man had walked up behind him; Steve jumped at the sound of the gunshot and waited for the pain to hit him.

The conservation officers arrived on scene and Madeline ushered them to the supply shed and grabbed Grace so they could work on getting Danny to a hospital. Grace broke from Madeline's grip as she saw her Uncle Chin and Aunt Kono pull up in Kono's red sedan, "Uncle Chin! Aunt Kono!" She yelled running to them.

"Grace, are you ok?" Chin embraced her in a bear hug.

"He was crazy Uncle Chin. He shot Danno and locked us in the shed. Then he took Steve and Lucy, you have to help them Uncle Chin," Grace started crying. Kono grabbed her and hugged her.

They looked up and saw three conservation officers carrying their partner and best friend. Chin moved to see the damage, "how bad?"

"He's got a gunshot wound to the abdomen. It's bad lieutenant. He already has a fever too. We need to get him to the hospital," one of the guys reported still walking to the vehicle. Chin nodded and allowed them to take Danny, as he silently prayed.

"Kono, go back with the girls and check on Danny, I'm going after…"Chin was interrupted by the sound of a gunshot. They both turned and got wide eyed, "Steve…"

"Cousin, go. Be safe and bring them back safe," Kono said leading Grace to her car.

Chin drew his weapon and headed into the dark jungle in hopes to find Steve and Lucy before it was too late. He dodged branches and trees and bushes, stopping when he heard another gunshot, "shit!" He cursed as he tried to determine where it came from. He headed north hoping he was headed in the right direction.

Steve moved swiftly through the brush dodging the bullets that came at him. He hoped Lucy was safe and Danny was still alive. He stopped behind a tree to catch his breath and he began running again. He kept hearing gunshots, he braced for impact hoping this guy was a bad shot. He came to the river and stumbled in it and when he turned around he came face to face with a gun barrel. He breathed heavily, "where's Ron?"

"Oh you don't have to worry about him. I took care of him," the new guy smirked as he kept his gun trained on the Seal.

Steve contemplated on what to do; he thought about trying to disarm the mad, he thought about waiting in hopes back up would arrive. He listened closely and heard some brush breaking in the jungle. He glanced to his right and saw a glimpse of back-up; Chin Ho was coming down the hill. He and Chin had a silent talk and by eye motion they put their plan into motion. Steve lunged at the man and grabbed his gun as two more shots rang out, one close another distant. Steve eyes grew wide as he saw blood grow on the man's shirt and he feel forward, Steve moving out of the way. After his adrenaline calmed down, he felt a searing, burning pain in his bicep, "Steve? Steve you with me?" Chin's voice broke his thought.

"Huh? Yeah, thanks Chin. Thanks a lot. How did you find me?" Steve asked shocked that Chin found him.

"Gut feeling. The girls managed to get out of the supply shed and call for help," Chin said applying a bandage to Steve's arm.

"Lucy? I need to find her," Steve became frantic almost forgetting about the girl.

"She's safe; I came across her when coming to you. She's fine," Chin smiled and helped to the hill and started the climb back up the hill.

Steve had almost forgotten about Danny. He stopped suddenly, "Danno? Is Danny alive?"

Chin bowed his head, as he himself didn't know the current condition of their fallen detective, "Steve, when Danny left the campsite, he was alive. But I don't know about his current condition."

Steve smiled and put a hand on Chin's shoulder, "its ok buddy. He's stubborn, he will be okay. Let's go." He continued up the hill, "Lucy!" Steve exclaimed as Lucy came out of some brush and ran into Steve's arms.

"Are you ok? You are bleeding," Lucy said pulling back and looking at the current state of her hero.

"I'm fine, Luce. Come on let's go," he grabbed her hand and the three of them made their way back to the campsite and piled into the SUV that the conservation officers left for them. With Chin driving Lucy and Steve nodded off and as they pulled into the hospital parking lot, he woke them up, "Steve, we are here." Chin said putting the car into park. Steve blinked the cloudiness from his eyes and smiled. He looked back and saw Lucy still sound asleep. He got out and moved to get her, "go I will make sure she is brought in and checked out. Go check on Danny, and then get your gunshot checked out, brah."

Steve smiled and nodded; he then turned and made his way into the emergency room, "Detective Danny Williams?" Steve asked walking up to the nurse's station.

The nurse smiled warmly and typed Danny's name in the computer, "he is in surgery. Are you family?" She asked.

"I'm his partner, Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett," he stated and winced as a pain shot through his arm.

"Okay, I will make sure you are notified when he is out, meanwhile Commander, let's get you looked at and cleaned up," she motioned him to an examine room and helped him remove his shirt and the bandage Chin put on.

Meanwhile Chin reunited Lucy with her parents and she was checked out in the emergency room. He found Steve asleep in the exam room that the nurse put him in. A new bandage replaced the one he put on; his face had been cleaned of the blood, sweat, dirt and tears. An IV was hooked into his hand to provide fluids. Chin smiled when Steve stirred awake, "Chin? Any news on Danny?"

"No brah," Chin said moving to Steve's side. A nurse walked into his room about that time, "commander, I think you are set to go. How are you feeling?"

"I will be ok, I'm sore and tired but I need to be there for Danny," Steve said moving so she could access his IV site.

She smiled and patted his hand once it was removed, "you are free to go."

Steve and Chin made their way upstairs to the surgical waiting room, "Uncle Steve!" Gracie yelled and bolted towards Steve.

"Hey Gracie. You ok?" he asked as he enveloped her in a hug. He smiled at Kono who made her way over, "how you doing boss?" She asked with a soft smile.

"My number priority is Danny, any news on him?" He asked looking at the rookie.

She softly shook her head and moved back to the chair. Steve picked grace up and carried her to the chairs as they settled in for the wait. Steve stood up when a scrub clad doctor came out, "family of Detective Williams?"

Steve moved towards her with Chin and Kono in tow, "that's us."

"Detective Williams made it through the surgery. Though he is in extremely critical condition, he should make a full recovery. The bullet hit his liver and ricocheted and punctured his lung, I have put in a chest tube and stopped the internal bleeding. I am moving him to the ICU, you can see him in a few minutes," she smiled.

"Thank you doctor. Thank you," Steve said sighing a sigh of relief.

About 20 minutes later a nurse comes out and ushers the three 5-0 officers and little Gracie into the small ICU room. Walking in Steve heard Kono gasp at the sight of the detective. Grace cried at the sight of her Danno and sank her face into the crook of Steve's shoulder, "its ok Gracie." Steve whispered, looking up to notice two blue eyes staring at them. He smiled.

"You really know how to wake the dead," Danny's voice was raspy.

"Danno!" Grace squealed at the sound of Danny's voice. Steve put her on the bed careful of the wires and tubes connected to his partner.

"Yea and you don't know how to dodge bullets," Steve moved to the side of the bed and patted his hand, "glad you are ok."

Danny smiled and exchanged words with Chin and Kono before they left, "what happened to you?" Danny asked pointing to Steve's arm.

Steve chuckled and smiled, "I guess I can't dodge bullets either."

Danny smiled and let the sleepiness take him over. Steve smiled at the sight in front of him, Gracie curled up in a ball and Danny with his arm wrapped around her holding her close. He was thankful that Danny was alive and Lucy was safe. He could start to understand why Danny hated camping so much!


End file.
